You think your brothers a Douche? Ha, Please meet mine, Dean
by itachisdbzgurl
Summary: Dean & Sam come to check up on their baby sister, when she mysteriously disappears the next day, her favorite yellow back pack gone, they get Castiel to take them to her, seeing as how her other side of the family isn't coughing up her whereabouts. Dean isn't about to lose her right when he has some time to spend with her before the big show down & Sam isn't letting go ( drabble)
1. Sisters are shrimpy

Well, this is my first drabble, I'm going to get one out a day, I wanted to do something where Kagome and Dean and Sam were siblings because I didn't see any like that. so they will be going to the feudal era with kagome.

* * *

She sighed deeply, It wasn't that she didn't want to see her 'brothers'. It was just that, well... they were trouble magnets and she had enough on her Miko plate. If Dean wasn't getting ripped apart by hell hounds, Sam was drinking demon blood, stupid Ruby. And then there was Cas...the nerdy angle of Tuesday, if he wasn't drinking Ellen under the table, or excessively eating hamburgers and red meats with Dean, he was no where to be found: most likely having a beef with Heaven probably because Uriel got his panties in a bunch or Michael was sill trying to get in Deans body (She shivers then, her small pink tongue sticking lightly out of her mouth as she closes her eyes cringing) and that was pure Grade A weird. But non the less it was good to see the boys, who were coming through her door right then.

"Where's my pipsqueak of a sister?!" Came the booming voice of her eldest brother who was quickly followed by her giant puppy face.

"DEANY- BEANY! PUPPY!" She runs to their open arms hoping Inu-buttsha doesn't choose this moment to come hopping through the well demanding she go back to shard detector duties.

"Blue-eyed shrimp!"


	2. Some shrimps have blue eyes

"Shrimp? SHRIMP! Who you calling a SHRIMP!" (she yells at her elder brother, much to his amusement, balling her fists and taking a swing at him. He dodges giving a deep throaty laugh and places his big paw on her head, ruffling her hair just like he knew she hated it. He lowered his head to her eyes staring into them intently)

"It's not my fault you're so shrimpy,(he squints hazel orbs in deep concentration before looking to his other sibling with the b***h face and puppy eyes.) "Hey, Sammy! Do shrimps have eyes?" (Sam bends his towering lanky form to his shorter siblings gazing into his sisters face with big brown puppy eyes, his shaggy brown hair flopping over them gingerly, seemingly pondering the issue)

"I don't know but this one's got baby blues"( The shrimp in question eyes widen and she turns a furious glare on her jerk brother in the leather jacket.)

"You corrupted my puppy!" (she attempts to take swings at him which he evades, easily curving his body away while pushing down on her head, so she contacts nothing but air. He begins laughing at the sight hard enough for him to remove his hand from her head to hold his stomach, his first mistake. She grabs his other hand and he doesn't bother to break her hold, temporarily forgetting he was the one to train her, his second mistake which he realizes as she flips him causing him to soar above the floor and land gracelessly on his back. He closes his eyes groaning.)

"You should have known the shrimps with blue eyes are the most dangerous." Sam chuckles gaining him his sister glare. (He put up his arms to block her tiny pounding fists she attempts to use to hit his face. She was so short she couldn't even hit Deans face how could she possibly expect to hit his?After voicing this opinion he received a glare and this response)

"Your both freakishly tall! Fine! I will naw your legs off instead!"(She proceeds to kick him in the shin, which he reacts by grabbing it leaving himself open for his sister to take advantage of his situation and sweep his other leg from under him. He crumples to the floor landing unceremoniously on his leather clad brother, who groans even louder with the added weight. Their confident black-haired blued-eyed shrimp of a sister now towers, as much as girl of her size can tower, over them in triumph.)

"Deeeaannn..."(Sam calls weakly, earning him another groan from his big brother) "Next time you want to mess with the blue-eyed shrimp, leave me outta it." (to which Dean replies)

"Ugghh"


	3. God's gift to men

He'd made many tough choices in his life, from letting his little siblings go, to giving his soul for one of them...but nothing had compared to _this_. (he rests his elbows on the table holding his head n both hands whimpering softly. His brother and sister watch him in annoyance) They just didn't understand! How could they? they didn't know what it was like to be him and have such life changing pressure on him. (he bite his li, un aware of the looming presence behind him until it grabbed his shoulder.0

"Dean, why don't you just have both?" (His eyes widen focusing on the tall Japanese woman, seeing her a new light. It's enough to almost bring tears to his eyes..._almost_. He stand the screech of his chair scrapping again the wooden floor causing everyone to wince. His thick arms wrap around the tiny woman his broad leather clad should swallowing her whole.)

"Thank you, Thank you so much Mrs. H. You have know idea what it means to me."

"Geeze Dean, you think she was giving up her kidney for you."

"Yeah big brother, it's just pie." (Dean whirls around bewilderment evident on his handsome features as he stare a his sibling, who look so alike right then it wasn't funny, both sitting with their respective apple and blueberry pie pieces. Bothe holding their fork in the same hand, both with a smidge of pie on the hardened faces brows knit together in firm disagreement.)

"Just pie?! DO YOU NOT KNOW PIE!? Its the one thing the guy upstairs gave man that's actually heaven sent. Especially Your moms, shrimpy." (his enticed his sister wrath, causing her to stand so quickly her own chair goes flying back as she slams her hands on the table her hair seem to be tendrils of silky dark-blue black locks darkness surround he suddenly towering form. he response by grabbing two large pieces of apple and blueberry pie and a fork running out the door quickly, his sister hot on his heels.)

"Shrimpy! I'll show you Shrimpy!" (B***H face puppy, shags his head to the side clearing his eye of bangs as he gentlemanly cuts a piece of his pie with a fork and plops it into his mouth is laughing brown eye focuses on his sisters mother, he couldn't rally call her his step mother, his father and she had never married, Kagome was the result of a quick fling during her mother's vacation in America, after their dad saved her from a particularly nasty poltergeist in her hotel room.)

"If my brothers right about one thing its this, really great pie, Mrs. H" (She smiles brightly beaming)

* * *

(Kagome's smile meets her eyes as she creeps quietly into her brother's shared room kissing Sam the Dean on their battle worn cheeks. She creeps out her smile fading as she closes the door watching them as long as possible. Once the door is all the way shut she sigh leaning heavily against it.)

"Kagome, don't you want to stay a little longer, you haven't seen your brother in a while?"(Kagome's mother asks, but hands her, her fully packed yellow back pack that had previously been shoved against the corner of the wall in the living room, in a place where Dean still managed to trip over it. Kagome sighs again but take her pack.

"I wish. But if I stay any longer Inuyasha will come and get me, and I really don't want Dean using the Colts bullets against him, when they will certainly need it later." (so a dejected Kagome slowly make her way quietly down the stairs, shoulders slumped, into the cold dark night.)

* * *

p.s Thanks for the review, youre so welcome, that's the whole reason I made this drabble. I wanted to do it but I just don't have the time to write out full on chapters right now. Hope you enjoy, tell your friends to review please! Review Every body!


	4. Kagome Alert

I missed yesterday so here's two for today.

* * *

(He opened dry eyes, slightly disoriented as the ceiling swirled above him. With a groan he shifted his heavy frame out of the bed only to drop back into it as his brother pounds into the room)

"Kagome's gone." (Sam's eye's snap open wide and in a split second he is out the door and into his sisters room, check every other from top to bottom as he hears his brothers boots thundering down the stairs, he is in quick pursuit hoping to God and Castiel that none of his many enemies had got to his beloved baby sister.)

* * *

"Oh, I'm sure she is fine."

"Yes, our Kagome is a tough cookie."( These came from Kagome's mother and grandfather respectively, Dean was staring out the window his face blank and jaw set firmly. The sound of the door creaking open draws his attention to his equally un-amused younger brother)

"So, you're just gonna let your teenage daughter run off in the middle of the night on her own?" Came Dean's rough voice. (Kagome's mother sighed, she didn't want to lie to the boys, but she knew they'd stop at nothing to keep Kagome safe. She was sure they'd dive into the well after her, and Kagome didn't want her big brothers anywhere near Naraku, but they could probably help.)

"She'll be fine Dean, get some rest-" (Dean slams his thick fist down on the porcelain counter) "Bull! Tell me where my sister is, pie making genius or not, she can be in danger and if you don't tell me where she is I will make you." (There is a very dangerous glint in his eye, and the mother of the time traveler is left to realize just how much those little boys she once knew had grown. She looks from Dean's face to Sam's and notices a hard-weariness in their young features and age in their eyes. She didn't know what John had done to these once playful and innocent children but she didn't like it one bit. However, she still couldn't tell them, her loyalty was to Kagome. And luckily for her, Sota was still asleep or he surely would have told Dean by now. The look in his eye made _her_ want to tell him, she'd never thought he could be so fearsome, still she refused to betray her daughter )

* * *

"Cas! Castiel! Get your fluffy feathered butt down here now!" (The eldest Winchester yells, his face still in stone as he bounds down the steps of Kagome's childhood home bags in hands and little brother hot on his heels)

"Nonsense my posterior regions has no feathers, my -"

"Our Sisters missing Cas, can you find her?"

(As the Angel looked upon the pleading brown eyes of the youngest male Winchester, he didn't see how he could possibly say no.)


	5. Load 'em up

(She was still waiting for mutt for brains to come help her out of the well, but once she saw soul collectors hovering about, she knew he'd smell her but choose to go to Kikyo.)She wished she'd stayed with her brothers, aside from the one time Dean was killed, they'd never broken her heart, unlike this so called man did. Never the less, thanks to extensive training she was more than strong enough to heave herself, yellow burden attached, out of the hole. She glanced back at the inviting well, turning towards it with every second that past, knowing that if she went back now she'd never have to deal with this pain again. Her big brothers would take her away, take her hunting {she knew Dean wouldn't allow her to hunt but she knew how to play him, she learned puppy eyes from the best.} and she'd go to America and Inuyasha would never find her, no Naraku, no Kikyo, no heart break, no jewel, no mission...no kaedea, Koga, Miroku, Songo, Kirara...Shippo... (She turned her heart heavy as she looked into the dark forest and left her elder brothers behind once more in a two hour span.)

* * *

(Coffee spewed across the table as a slightly above average height man with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair, stared at a man with hair equal, if not slightly darker, in color and shocking blue eyes. Sam, nursing his own coffee, met his brothers eyes in concern and turned towards the trench-coated angel.)

"What do you mean she's no longer on this plane? Are you saying she's dead?" (Castiels eyes sharpen and for once he glares at Sam as if he thought of a dead Kagome was so distasteful to him he wanted to hit the person who suggested it.)

"Start talking cherub" (Castiels electric blue eyes shift briefly to Dean's in surprise his eye tilting slightly to the side as his eyes narrow.)

"I'm not a Cherub they-"( Dean waves him off and leans across the table focusing solely on the Angel before him.)

"What. Did. You. Mean."

"She is no longer on this plane, it seems she is 500 years in the past, I suspect in Feudal Japan." (Sam blinked, bewildered)

"How could she possibly get there?"

"She has been gifted with a mission by an Arch angel, to divert the take over of the world by, animals with demon blood."

"Why would she not tell us this?!"

"Think Dean, what would you have done if she did?" questioned Sam (standing with the other two men while reaching in his jacket and tossing a crumpled bill on the table.)

Rather than respond he turned to his divine friend, "Take us to her, just let me get some stuff first".

* * *

(The trunk of the shiny blank Impala shut hard, revealing Deans no nonsense face two tattered nap snacks slung over his shoulders and a sawed off rifle cocked and loaded in his hand)

"Lock and load ladies, we are going hunting"


	6. Missing you

Updates will be done on Monday and Friday. Sorry ya'll, my life has been hectic since my aunt moved in hopefully she's moving right back out soon a month is too long with her.

* * *

Kagome sat sullenly staring into the fire, the monk watched her balefully, he'd never seen her so down trodden. He had thought maybe it was because of Inuyasha abandoning her of Kikyo, but Inuyasha had come back cheeks slightly tinged pink and ears lowered as he glance at Kagome. It was clear he expected to be sat and felt it was deserved but Kagome hadn't even looked at him. Not at Kaede's not during their walk to find Naraku and more jewel shards. Not even to stop him from arguing with Sesshomaru. Even the child Rin, knew something was wrong with Kagome and though they had asked she still hadn't said a word, simply sighed and rubbed a weird looking necklace they hadn't seen before but realized was there because of often seeing the strap around her neck along with the dainty silver chain that held the jewel. Suddenly there was a bright light and a curse. Kagome's head picked up slowly as the gravelly sound of a males voice came around the bushes.

"She should be around here, I must take my leave of you" there was another bright light and the fluttering of wings and more cursing.

"Damned angel how's he just gonna leave like that as if he doesn't even want to find her."

"Look he's probably busy with finding God, you know he'd love to see her, he could have at least pointed out her direction though."

"Stupid blue eyed shrimp, running off to god knows where in the middle of the night..." Came a deep baritone, Kagome shot up quicker than they had ever seen her and was running through the bushes the Tachi dead on her heels.

"Dean! Sam!" She runs into too men, one as tall as Sesshomaru wrapping her arms around them tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here, I missed you soo much."


	7. Let's stay together

My aunt is gone ! yaaaaaay!

* * *

"Dean..."his name came out as moan as she savored his sent of motor oil and fast food while burring her face deeper into his leather jacket. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she pushed away.

"Wait, how did you know where I was, no how did you even get here?" She stopped her eyes widening as she remember she'd heard three distinct male voices and only found two of the bodies they belonged to. Her mood dampened, blue-black bangs covered her face hiding glistening tears.

"...Castiel..." his name was but a whisper and enough for Sam to stretch out his long arms and grasp her shoulders offering comfort in his touch and a gentle kiss placed loving on her forehead.

"He was just busy."

"..Yeah..he's always too busy" Suddenly she snapped her head up smiling brightly.

"But I'm so glad your here, I've been missing you like cra-" one thing you absolutely did **NOT** do, **never** in all of eternity, was spilt up the Winchester family, **especially** if they didn't want to spilt. So when a certain stupidly unfaithful half-bred pulled the only living female Winchester from her protective elder brothers it was war. And so before the murderous looks of the elders brothers could be acted upon, Kagome shouted out her command.

"SIT BOY!" Her voice was filled with strength so powered by authority and conviction even the Lord of the West had trouble not obeying.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She moved in front of the downed hanyou who was, quite literaly, six feet into the ground. Fists balled against hips, wild fire in her eyes and look as stony as her eldest brother's, much to his amusement, she glared into hole.

"You aren't the only one with a big brother Inuyasha."


	8. Family fued

"B-brother?" she glowered down at him.

"Yes dog face, my big brothers." Her sister from another mister soon stepped up behind her, a look of concern and surprise on her face.

"You've never said you had brothers kagome." Suddenly the miko turned all bubbly smiles and happiness as she answered her friend.

"Oh, haha right. Sorry they are always gone so I..." She paused looking back her smirking brothers sheepishly before looking forward and pushing her index fingers together a small blush on her face. "I kinda um.. forgot."

"What?! How could you forget about me!" Dean exploded incredulously. she hid her face by looking down a bit more.

"I'm sorry."

"No! Apology not accepted. How could you forget me? **_ME_**! I mean sure forget Sammy" at this point Sam put on his b*** face furrowing his eye brows together as Dean gestured at him wildly. "He's unimportant but_ ME_! I'm the coolest of cool, most handsome devil you've ever seen and get to have as your big brother and you forget _me_?! stupid shrimp." He pouted, Kagome looked up fire in her eyes.

"I said I'm sorry okay! I forgot, while you're off saving the world I'm over here saving feudal, dealing with a love triangle, family drama, a demon's withego problems, so forgive me if I get a little scattered brained!" Dean retailed by yelling right back.

" You were born scattered brained I'm surprised you have any left! And you know what? I'm off dealing with jerk angels, demons, the anti Christ, and an arch angel trying to get in my body plus a gassy little brother whose body was made to house Lucifer, friggin Zombies and I didn't forget you shrimp!" he finished by smacking her on the top of the head receiving a kick in the shins as a counter attack.

"I'll show you shrimp, Jerk!"

"Hoe!"

"man whore!"

"slut muffin!"

"Ladies ladies, you're both beautiful and if you're done name calling like children, I'm hungry and I'm sure everyone else is too." Sam interjected, having been laughing silently on the side lines next to his sisters bemused friends. Now he had stepped up hands in a defensive position in front of him. His siblings turned on him.

"Stay out of this b****/puppy!" they shouted in unison." he blinked and opened his mouth again.

"You're a jerk and you're both babies. I understand her, but seriously Dean." Dean scowled back at his brother and began arguing.

"Grrrrrrr!" Kagome turned with a huff her back to her brothers but face turned slightly toward them. "I take it back, they aren't brothers, they are both jacka** monkies."


	9. A hunter's life

The Inu-tachi plus Sesshomaru and co. all sat in their nightly sleeping circle. Kagome sat in her abnormally lanky brothers lap speaking to everyone with extreme happiness on her face.

"..yeah and so these are my big brothers Sam and Dean." to which Sam lifted a hand and gave a small 'hi' with a nice smile, Dean grinned his focus mainly on Sango as he gave a slight head nod and said 'Hey, how's it hanging?'

"So how long have they been your brothers Kagome?" of course Inuyasha's stupidity would choose to show itself yet again. Kagome tick marked and Dean leaned to the side speaking low in his brothers ear.

"Whose the retard with the pansy ears?" Sam chuckled and and choose to remain silent knowing his sister would take care of it.

"Oh, I donno Inuyasha, probably as long as Sesshomaru's been your half brother. So basically all my life!"

"Geeze, I was just asking a question you stupid wench!" He snapped back, only to have a knife thrown at him he quickly moved his neck to the side to dodge. Dean stood up walking towards the half-bred with a no-nonsense face on.

"You'd better watch how you're talking to my sister Radio." He grabbed the knife and violently ripped it out of the tree next to Inuyasha's neck. His Hazel eye's bored into amber one's no fear in his gaze at all. "I'll gank a pansy a** demon, I have before not afraid to do it again." Inuyasha looked stricken for a moment realized 'gank' most liked meant kill. He 'keh'-ed and jumped up onto a tree limb. dean walked back to his sister who was beaming, everyone else watched him warily.

"Speaking of ganking demon's, why are you with so many of them and what exactly are you doing?"

* * *

One Naruku explination later and Dean was gripping his knife so hard his knuckles were white.

"So how do we gank it?" Sam asked looking down at his sister. She shook her head.

"First we have to find him, then give it our all to kill him."

"How are you so experienced with um.._ganking_ demons if I may ask?" The monk questioned earnestly. to which Dean replied.

"Run's in the Family, we were raised learning how to kill the supernatural freakazoid's out there, by we I mean me and Sammy. Demon killed our mom are Dad been's hunting the things that go bump ing the night every since, and I ain't talking bout the stuff in your parents bedroom kiddies." Kagome's eyes lit up.

"That's right, how is Dad?" She gazed at her brothers who had suddenly clammed up the looked at each other and shared a silent conversation. Dean lowered himself to Kagome's eye level.

"Well, little bit, that's what we've been meaning to tell you..." Dean looked down, "You see-"

"Dad's dead," Sam interrupted, Looking at his brother who had raised his gaze and was not amused especially since all the light had left his sisters eyes, "What Dean? You gonna sugar coat it for her? He's dead, she knows the risks our lives has."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to come out and say it d**k-"

"He's right, excuse me I need to be alone." With that she took off into the woods.

"Way to Shakespeare, make another tragedy why don't ya." Dean stood and followed.

* * *

Yeah I know I missed Friday, I will make it up tomorrow but I need your opinion's Sam hasn't got much play and that's because I'm not sure if he should be Sam with or without a soul, review and tell what you think. the story will go different depending on sam's possession of a soul.


	10. Death or our father

"When...how?" Kagome's voice was quiet and though she attempted to keep the pain in it from being heard, her big brother detected it. He moved from the shadows looking upon his beauty of a sister with her arms curled tightly around her leg. He shiny blue black hair offsetting the crystalline waters. He small silhouette was a beautiful contrast to the looming whit moon and the lake.

"Few years ago...demon deal." Though his voice was flat his eye portrayed his pain, the miko didn't turn, but she did stiffen.

"I can't believed he'd do that. and shouldn't he still be here? Most cross roads deals give ten years." Dean slunk forward and dropped heavily next to her.

"Yeah well, not for a Winchester, especially not big daddy Winchester, and definitely not with yellow eyes." Her head whipped toward him, studying his closed off handsome features from the side, considering is gaze didn't waiver from whatever he was pretending held his attention.

"What? But he hates..." Her voice faltered and she looked away, "Hated him...I guess I just don't understand why?" Dean sighed as the last days of his father's life played in his mind.

"...Because of me." His voice was gruff, "I was dying, server head trauma, or whatever those quacks diagnosed me with after the damned demon staged a car wreck to get me and Dad outa the way. I wasn't supposed to make it, he knew that and he traded, his soul and the colt for my life." kagome slunk down her eye's black and empty.

"..so it's your fault...you're why my daddy's dead" Dean chuckled but it was short and humorless, his hand reached into his jacket and he pulled out a sliver flask. He glanced a it a second, "Yeah...I am." He took a deep swig.

* * *

This conversation isn't over ^.^ review peeps also still need more opinions on the sam soul, thanks to you two who reivewed for that I appreciate it.


	11. In the same pot

sam will have his soul, enjo

* * *

as the Inutachi sat solemnly around the campfire, the kit decided to learn more about his ka-sans life.

"so you guys hunt things." Sam looked up a bit stricken at the sudden conversation, yeah actually we do, if you weren't our sisters friends we may have even hunted you. Shipping paused nervously and then asked, "does mama hunt with you?"

"No, it's too dangerous, or..well... we thought so, but she's been doing dangerous stuff with you so what we tried to protect her from didn't work, thanks for that and why do you keep calling her your mom." No Sam was well versed in many things not only Latin he knew enough Spanish and Japanese to get by In a conversation.

"she's like my mom she adoptedEd me" Sam thought back to the one time he knew a woman he had wanted to be his mom, he was a child then, dean was always adversed to her but still, his sister still needed a amom not to be one."

"where's yours?"

"Dead "

Sam stood, "same here"

* * *

its short I'm moving in to my dorm and stuff so my brain is fraddled and not there, next time is dean and kagomes convo part two


	12. One last time

"You're an idiot." The harshness in his little sisters voice made him wince as she stood and turned to him hands on her hips, and fire in her eyes. He briefly saw his father standing there, over a mound of slain bodies, breathing heavily with that same look on his face. His sister replaced his father suddenly.

"You really believe that don't you? I'm surprised you don't know be better to know I don't believe it for a second, you and I both know you love dad with everything you've got, i mean look at you, and quite honestly it's no secret to anyone who meet him that you're his favorite son. He'd do anything for any of us, that's why we were raised as we were." He face soften as she walked to her brother, seeing a flash of brown behind him and instantly recognizing her other brother behind the tree,, they nodded to each and she grasped Dean hard. "You're hear because you're meant to be this is what Dad wants, would you really make so little of his sacrifice to wallow in self-hatred over the ultimate act of love between father and son? You're an idiot nii-san" She hugs him tightly burying her face in his jacket and imagining it was her fathers chest she was hugging, and just for the briefest of seconds, it was:it was his smell, his flesh...slowly she whispered to her father for the last time 'I forgive you'. Deans arms tightened around his sister as she cried into his chest, her last words...i forgive you...ringing through his ears. She didn't blame him...but there father was still dead, he lifted his face to the sky, stretching his arm to is brother who came instantly hugging his sister and brother awkwardly. and silently for the last time the Winchesters family was whole and they cried for the life they were given and the lives they had to give.

* * *

sorry its out so late, i just started classes at college but Im pretty sure i have figured out how to get out a few chapters, expect one chapter tomorrow as well as updates on Rechibied, and Kitsune. Yeah they had a chickflick moment but Dean's vulnerability right now will only strengthen his resolve which helps for what i have planned, im laying bases here, sorry if it seems out of character


End file.
